Dean, I have a proposal
by dreamofflight
Summary: Dean/Cas  NC-17 Smut. VERY GRAPHIC  Not made for young readers.  Castiel asks Dean for help in completing a human experience, but Dean isn't so sure...at first.


**Dean, I have a proposal.**

Cas/Dean  
>Lots of smut...basically, only smut.<br>Done off a prompt about Cas asking Dean to do something sexual for him. Read to find out what.

Reviews loved!

"...You want me to do_ WHAT_ with you?"

The look on Dean's face was incredulous as he stared up at the standing angel, who, as usual, was looking impassively down at Dean.

"There is no need to yell Dean, I am right here."

Dean grunted and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up at the annoying nerd angel again, his eyebrows still high and knitted together.

"Cas...I don't know about this man, I mean- I know you want to experience human stuff, but-"

"You stated before that it is important for me to relate to human beings. I am trying to relate. My vessel only feels attraction to males, therefore it seems prudent that I choose a male to experience this with."

Dean blushes and looks anywhere but up at Castiel, choosing to stare at the threadbare carpet of the hotel they were in instead. He was seated on the edge of the bed he'd slept restlessly in the night before, unable to sleep while he knew that Sam and Bobby where off researching where the hell a Dragon would be, and possibly stumbling blindly into it's lair. Dean had the only weapon they knew of that could kill it in his possession, and wouldn't you know it, Dean had managed to break it trying to get the sword out of the stone. 'Some King I am...'. He had been instructed to come and sleep, rest off for the fight they knew was going to happen, probably sooner rather than later. Just as Dean was closing his eyes, Cas had appeared, startling the boxer clad man out of his twilight sleep.

"DEAN."

Fuck.

"**What** Cas?"

"...Will you accept my proposal?"

"Will I.._.FUCK CAS_, that's-...you didn't ask me to fucking marry you, man, you asked me to fuck you!"

"I believe the term I used was sexual intercourse."

"YEAH, fucking!"

"If that is how you would prefer I refer to the act of sexual intercourse, fine. Will you fuck me, Dean?"

Dean swears he's going to die of embarrassment...or maybe just fucking shoot himself in the head because that couldn't be much worse than this.

"Please...?"

That wasn't a word he heard from Cas often, and it sounded foreign in the angel's gravelly voice. Dean looks up finally and catches the always startling blue gaze, no, _stare_, from the angel. Dean swears that Castiel's eyes are only that blue because there's a heavenly being inside that meat-suit, that's the only explanation for someone having eyes that fucking blue. They were like vibrant paint straight out of the tube, primary and liquid. Dean swallows thickly as he feels his body stir, like it always did, the damn traitor. Never in his life had he_ EVER_ felt anything for a man, and he supposed on some level he still didn't because Cas wasn't really a man, was he? He was an angel, in a man shaped vessel. That totally didn't count.

But right then Dean felt something shift inside him, and he supposed he had already decided to give in to the angel's request before now, he was just finally realizing it.

"I...Cas, I can't...not-...I can't do that."

Castiel's face falls slightly and he looks down, brows furrowing and his lips pursing a bit.

"...oh..."

"I mean!...I can't do what you want me to..but-...I'll help you experience...as much as I can. Okay Cas?"

"...Yes Dean. That will suffice."

Castiel sits down on the edge of the bed and then turns to look at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Will this be anything like with the Pizza Man?"

….Oh brother.

An hour later after explaining to Cas countless times that in order to do this he would need to be naked, Dean managed to get the angel to lie back on the bed with his knees bent, baring his ass to the world. Or just to Dean, as he was the only one who would see this. The deadbolt, chain lock, and chair under the door (just in case) made sure of that. The last thing Dean wanted was to have his brother or Bobby or anyone else walk in and see him like this. Doing unspeakable things to an ANGEL for chrissakes. He was sure that if he wasn't going to hell for the several dozen other reasons he could think of, this would probably get him sent there. _'Again_', he thinks, and grimaces, but looks up when he hears Cas speak.

"Dean...? Are you alright?"

Dean blushes and nods quickly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Castiel...his angel...was naked on the bed. Dean licks his lips slowly while he takes in the long, lean muscled form. He had never seen Castiel completely naked. Sure he'd seen the vessel's chest before, when Cas had carved a sigil on himself to banish all the angels nearby, including himself- but Dean had never seen the angel completely naked before. He crawls onto the bed and hovers above Cas, eyes roving over expanses of soft beige skin, the scars on his chest and stomach from the sigil slowly turning white from the red angry marks they hard obviously started out as. Even with his knees bent like this, Cas' hip bones stood up just a little bit, and when he breathed Dean could see just the hint of a ribcage. It was remarkable, to think that there was a an angel inside of this body.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes flick up from Cas' stomach, where he'd been about to 'glance' at the angel's cock, up to Castiel's eyes. They were looking at him with that open look, the look that said 'I trust you Dean'. The look that drove Dean insane. No one should trust him, not really. He wasn't really worthy of that, considering all this was his fault. He broke the first seal. He was the reason they had been in that giant mess in the first place, that Sammy had gone to hell and come back soulless- and even now that he had his soul back, he would have to live with that fucking wall in his head that could come down at any minute.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye brought Dean back to the present, out of his dark memories and cruel thoughts about himself, back to the task at hand. Castiel's smooth fingers brush up Dean's bare arm, sending shivers through his body. Cas' lips quirk slightly, the hint of a smile, and Dean frowns before batting the angel's hand away.

"You said you wanted to experience sex right?"

"Yes. Sexual intercourse. With you."

"...ah..." Dean clears his throat and coughs into one hand before blushing and shaking his head.

"Yeah...Okay...One thing Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"...I... understand Dean."

Dean nods and then scoots closer to Cas, until he's half sitting-half lying, his legs bent and to one side of himself, leaning over Cas with the support of one arm stiff and straight beside Cas' chest, in between chest and upper arm. Cas turns his head to look at Dean again and Dean can hear a soft sigh escape the angel's lips as Dean starts this insane journey by gently touching Castiel's stomach with the hand not supporting himself. Dean blushes at this, but continues, trailing his hand over Cas' body, slowly but surely touching the bare skin, fingers rippling over the sigil scars, tracing the outlines of collarbones and the muscles that show up on the angel's stomach with his breath hitches.

Dean chuckles somewhere in the back of his throat and looks up at Cas, smiling.

"What is so funny Dean?"

"Nothin' Cas...how does this feel?"

"Odd...the sensations are odd but not unpleasant. Please continue."

Dean nods and obliges the angel's polite request, gently trailing his fingers and palm down to brush over one of Cas' hips, gripping it slightly so that his fingers wrap around the angel's waist slightly, which brings a gasp from Cas' lips.

"Ah!"

"Did that hurt?"

"N-no...please continue..."

Cas' breathing was starting to pick up a little, and his normal sallow complexion was turning shades of soft pinks and reds. Dean slides his hand down further, dipping into the hollow between thigh and pelvis, tickling at the seam there, which elicits a soft moan from the angel. Dean could feel his body warming up as well, the sounds Cas was making starting to affect him in the best, and worst, ways.

He rakes his nails down the inside of Castiel's thigh, making him arch his back and let out a whimper, his breath hitching and hips bucking just slightly. Dean cocks an eyebrow at Castiel, but the angel can't do anything more than gape at Dean for a second.

"This...these sensations are good Dean, please continue..."

Dean nods and slides his hand back up, palm rubbing over the flat stomach and heaving chest, then back down, over the other hip, gripping in the same spot and getting the same reaction, just a little quicker this time. Finally Dean has worked up the courage to actually look at the angel's cock- and it's his turn to blush furiously. Castiel is hardening, and as Dean watches the angel's cock throbs to attention, slowly rising and then coming to rest against Cas' low belly, red and almost purple at the tip. '_Well, Jimmy was obviously Jewish..._', Dean thinks to himself and has to look away because it's just a bit too embarrassing to stare at another dude's junk like that. Castiel makes a displeased sound and Dean looks back to see him staring down at his own penis.

"Dean...why is it doing that?"

"That...That's a normal reaction Cas...it's fine."

"That organ is supposed to swell like this?"

"Uh..." Dean clears his throat and nods. "Y-yeah Cas...it is...If you get turned on."

"...Then you have turned me on, Dean?"

Dean flushes even more and pushes Cas to lie back down, speaking quickly.

"I guess so Cas,...uh... lie still."

Cas tilts his head slightly to look at Dean, eyes unblinking, face impassive as always. Dean takes a deep breath and then slides his hands down from Cas' shoulders back down his stomach, another sigh from Cas, until they hover right at Cas' pelvis. Dean licks his lips and then shifts, crawling on the bed until he's between Cas' legs. He gently pushes on the inside of Castiel's thighs, spreading them wider, which brings him a look of curiosity from the angel, but no verbal protest. Dean sighs, internally glad he's the one Cas asked to do this- if Cas had just gone out to a bar and picked up some random dude, Dean's sure he would have been raped. He's just so...compliant. Dean feels his body stir again at the mental image of some random guy railing Cas, but at the same time his stomach turns, a sour taste in his mouth. This was HIS angel- no one else was going to teach Cas about this but him.

Renewed with this sense of ownership, Dean looks down again and summons all his courage to break down his own 'gross dude' mentality about touching another guy's cock. He wraps his hand around the base, a good firm grip like he liked to use on himself, and to his surprise Castiel's head snaps up, his eyes wide with shock.

"What...what are you doing Dean?"

"Cas..didn't you watch the pizza man...I mean...that porn?"

"Yes, but this did not happen."

Dean thinks back and remembers something about ass slapping...perhaps there was only kissing and spanking in the porno that far- maybe they didn't get this far. Well, no time like the present.

Dean's voice is husky when he speaks again, shushing Castiel.

"Just trust me Cas."

"I do Dean."

His heart clenches slightly at the honesty and admiration he hears in the angel's voice, and suddenly it's not about just teaching Cas something and letting him experience a human experience- it's about making Castiel feel good. Dean slowly slides his hand up, works his palm over the tip, and then back down, watching as Cas' breath hitches and his chest heaves up and down, his hands balling around handfuls of the sheet at the new sensations.

"How is it Cas?"

"It is...a...ah...good Dean. It feels good."

"Good Cas..."

Dean reaches to the side and above Cas for the lube he keeps in the nightstand for his own sexual pleasure- lotion was alright, but it tended to get used up quickly and lube just felt better when you were pleasuring yourself. He pops the cap with one hand and squeezes just a dew droplets onto the tip of Cas' cock, bringing sharp intakes of breath from the angel, which Dean couldn't help but laugh at. It was almost endearing hearing and watching Castiel's first experience. And it was a little bit of a power trip to be the one giving it to him. Dean recaps the bottle and puts it on the bed beside him, knowing he'll need easy access to it in just a minute. Dean continues his work, sliding his hand to the base and back up slowly, tracing his thumb around the head this time and watching with wide eyes as Cas' back arches, bringing his hips up slightly. Dean was finding this better than any porno he'd ever seen, and while it was embarrassing to admit, he was getting pretty fucking hard himself in his boxers listening to Castiel's soft pants and moans.

"Ah-..ngh...Dean...Dean..."

"Yes Cas?" Dean slides his hand down again and on the way back twists his wrist, pushes gently with his thumb along the underside of Cas' cock to the head. Cas throws his head back and a soft cry escapes his plump lips. Dean grins.

"Cas, what is it?"

"Ah!..D...Dean!..It feels..."

"Yes?"

"It feels so good Dean...please, don't stop..."

Dean's mouth goes dry and he grabs the bottle again, quickly slicking up two fingers. He brings his left hand back to Cas' cock, but lets his right hand travel down, one finger gently circling Castiel's entrance. Cas blushes, actually fucking blushes, and shivers, his thighs clenching as Dean gently pushes at the entrance.

"Lemme know if it hurts, kay Cas?"

Castiel can only nod, his eyes hooded with lust, staring up at Dean from the bed. Dean nods back and then pushes, the slick finger sliding inside, accompanied by a hissing exhalation from the angel, who shuts his eyes tight.

"Dean..."

"Does it hurt Cas?"

"N-no...just...it feels weird..."

"...relax Cas..."

"mm..."

Dean holds his finger still, barely inside Castiel, just to the first knuckle. He moves his left hand again, thinking maybe a distraction from the strange intrusion will help Cas move past it. He grins, proud that is instinct was right when Castiel moans again, a little louder this time, his back arching up again into Dean's hand every time he moves it back down the shaft. Castiel was an impressive size, above average but not so long or thick that he was porn star material. Dean found that as he worked his fist over Cas' cock that he actually liked how it looked. Different than his own, yes, but not scary or ugly like he thought it might be. It was actually beautiful- attached to a beautiful creature, who was currently arching up into his hand with every stroke like he couldn't get enough.

"Dean!"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I...I need something more...This body...it ...it wants more..."

Dean cocks a brow and then smiles wickedly, before sliding his finger slowly but surely all the way inside of Cas, who lets out a cry in response. Dean takes that as a good sign and slowly starts thrusting his finger in and out of Cas' tight hole. 'Shit...no wonder gay guys like this...Cas is so fucking tight...'. His cock jerks at the thought of fucking Cas, and he has to think about something else for a moment because it's so hot he's afraid he might just come in his shorts. ' my Fifth Grade English Teacher...' Dean's cock softens some and he sighs softly, and is able to focus on the task at hand again. He had an angel to bring to heaven. The thought makes Dean grin again, and he shoves his finger back inside Castiel a bit harshly, bringing a loud yelping cry from the man. Dean freezes, eyes wide.

"Cas?", he croaks. "You okay?"

"Yes! Yes...Dean...I-I am f-ahhnn...Don't stop, please...don't stop..."

Dean bites his lower lip, god this was hot, and continues, one hand sliding up and down Castiel's cock, the other working him from the inside. He experiments with angles, crooking his finger and sliding it in, or pressing down or up when he drags it out. On one such crooked angle he brushes something inside of Cas and almost has a heart attack when the angel's entire body bucks, back and hips arching off the bed, hands balling fistfuls of sheet, his thighs clenching as well as the ring of muscle around Dean's finger threatening to cut off his circulation from how tight it cinches down. Dean's eyes are still wide as Castiel shudders, his body relaxing again, and he can finally speak after the incredibly loud cry that came rocketing out of his throat just seconds ago.

"Wha...Dean, what was that!"

"...I ….I think that was your prostate Cas."

"My what?"

"It's ...um...it's a bundle of nerves."

"...can you do that again?"

Dean blushes and tries to do it again, succeeding after only a second, sending Cas into another unintelligible screaming fit, his body shaking once more. Dean blushes even darker but does it again, and again, and again, sliding a second finger inside of Cas after Cas relaxes on one of the down strokes, which earns him a keening whine from Castiel, his hips bucking up to bring Dean's fingers even deeper. Dean gulps and works his hand on Cas' cock for a minute, before the angel is arching his hips up, trying to get Dean to move his hand again, but Dean is a little freaked out, not wanting to hurt Cas with both fingers inside him.

"D...Dean..."

"Yeah Cas?" Dean feels like his voice is too small but he can't seem to make it louder. Castiel's voice on the other hand, is husky and deep, deeper than usual as if that was possible. It makes Dean's chest ache and he wants to do whatever it is that Cas is gonna ask him, just to hear that voice speak again, cry out in pleasure once more.

"I need it...do it again...please Dean...please."

Dean bites his lower lip and then starts moving his hand again, the fingers crooking at just the right angle. Cas immediately responded, bucking his hips up into Dean's hands, the cry escaping his mouth spurring Dean to continue, faster and harder than before.

"_AHHHh!_ D-Dean!"

Dean finds a feral growl escaping his throat before he can stop it, both of his hands speeding up, going hard and faster, longing to hear Castiel come completely undone. With each thrust of his hand Cas' cries out, and soon it starts to sound different, heavy racking sobs breaking out of Cas' chest. Dean's eyes widen and he stops moving his hands, pausing to look down at Castiel, who sits up on his elbows, his eyes wide and blurry, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dean's heart stops, his jaw dropping, and his entire body frozen.

"D...Dean why...why did you stop?"

"Cas? _You're fucking crying!_"

Cas touches his cheeks, looking at the wetness on his fingers.

"So I am...I-"

He shivers, and rolls his hips up onto Dean's hand again, his head falling back as another keening wail escapes his lips. Dean sits up, eyes wide with worry, but the look on Cas' face when he looks back up is anything but pain. Dean swallows hard, watching his angel look up at him with the most predatory look he'd ever seen.

"D..Dean...please...I need it...fuck me, please..."

Cas doesn't have to ask twice, the foul word on his lips shocking Dean forward and the minute he finishes his sentence Dean thrusts his fingers back inside him, deep. Cas arches his back, breathing fast, his ribcage expanding with each movement of Dean's fingers, thrusting deep inside of him. Dean joins in his other hand, firmly wrapping his fingers around the shaft again, thrusting and pumping his hands in unison, his own cock hardening with each cry and yelp, groan and scream coming from the angel beneath him. Dean's entire being aches to see Cas come, to see his angel fall apart at the seams beneath him.

It doesn't take long before Cas' is breaking, crumbling under Dean's hands. Dean can't help himself, doesn't want to stop himself any longer, and he leans down and captures Castiel's lips in his, scissoring his fingers and then crooking them deep inside of the angel.

That's all it takes- the minute Dean's lips touch Castiel's, the angel stiffens, his back arching up, his eyes flaring wide, pupils almost gone they're so small. A high pitched, angelic sound shrieks out of Castiel's lips as his very first human experience washes over him, carrying the angel up and away, cascading down in pieces as waves of pleasure break over his body.

All Dean sees is a flash of white light and a sound like a chorus of sweet voices and wind chimes, and then he's waking up on his back, eyes staring up at the water stained ceiling. Suddenly a pair of bright blue eyes are hovering over him, attached to the face of his angel, eyebrows knitted together in worry, mouth turned down in a frown.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean blushes, and sits up very slowly on his elbows, feeling his body from one end to the other, every inch for the first time in...forever- and not one piece of him hurt. Not one ache, twinge or cramp. It was like he was brand new, like he had been washes clean of all his past transgressions because not only did Dean's body feel new- but it was like his entire being was new, clean, white and pure. Even his soul, everything felt...perfect.

Dean slowly sits up all the way and then turns to look at Castiel, breathing easy for the first time since returning from hell.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm alright Cas."

Castiel smiles, a real, broad, genuine smile.

"...Good...Thank you Dean."

Deans nods slowly and then looks up at Castiel again, looking at those lips he barely had a chance to kiss before...He was going to change that here and now.

"Cas...you want to...um...you want to...experience something else?"

Castiel tilts his head to one side and then smiles gently.

"Yes Dean...teach me..."

Dean smirks and leans in, his voice quiet as he whispers against Castiel's full, consistently dry lips.

"Well...let me teach you about kissing..."

-END-


End file.
